


Blue-Eyed Boy

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Looks like your sins have finally caught up with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer 1968

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble, or a couple of drabbles if you wish. Written for the washing challenge on fan flashworks.

With his silver tongue and his devilish grin Alex always managed to have his wicked way with any pretty girl he happened to set his eyes on.

Tonight's lucky one answered to the name of Jenny, and judging from her soft moans she thoroughly appreciated what he was doing. The carnival was going to leave town in the morning; they wouldn't be back until the next year, so he was going to make the best of whatever time he had left.

His friend Sean only gave him a conspiratorial wink when he sneaked back at the first crack of dawn.


	2. Summer 1969

Alex couldn't believe his eyes when he opened the basket sitting before the entrance to his trailer, and nearly dropped it in surprise. There was a baby inside, wrapped in blankets and sleeping peacefully.

A note was tucked among the blankets. _I can't keep him. Jenny_

"Well, I'm damned," he said, while Sean only laughed.

"Looks like your sins have finally caught up with you."

Alex was about to wash his hands of the whole business, then the little boy opened dazzling blue eyes.

"I think I'll call him Paddy," he murmured as a sudden smile spread across his face.


End file.
